


we know full well there's just time

by thorinsoakenshielded



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, SO SORRY, i am literal trash, title from birdy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinsoakenshielded/pseuds/thorinsoakenshielded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's not about angels</p>
            </blockquote>





	we know full well there's just time

**Author's Note:**

> i am human trash, i am so sorry.  
> it's short.

Joel doesn't believe in much but by god, he wishes he did. He wishes he believed in an afterlife, in another place we go to when our time is done. Just for Ray's sake. The lovely man cocooned in wires and tubes, keeping him alive in a place too far from everyone else. Joel hasn't moved in 3 days, using the hospital room shower and calling Jack for new clothes, he doesn't want to be apart from Ray, not now, not ever. But that is not the case.

They don't know how it happened. Joel stopped smoking when he and Ray came together and he can't recall a time where Ray had been around him when he did smoke. But a lingering cough and breathing problems brought the cause to light, a tumor on his left lung, caught too late. When they went home that day, Joel was who cried, not Ray. He just sat there staring at the picture of Joel and him at one of Burnie's barbecues, smiles blazoned across their faces and the love gleaming in their eyes. 

Joel blamed himself all the time, watching as Ray's lungs gave out on him, no person should have to wake up to a non-breathing body, watching as Ray became a shell of himself. When Joel is forced to go home, he spends his time, laying on Ray's side of the bed, running his fingers over the glasses left there and holding one of Ray's favourite shirt to his nose, reminding him of times when none of this happened, where it wasn't even a thought.

Joel was asleep next to Ray's bed when it happened, alarms were going off and people were running into the room, stethoscopes in hand and shock pads being charged up. Joel didn't know what to do and so he stood in a corner of the room, grabbing at Ray's Twitch hoodie, watched as they fought to get ventilation back into Ray, as they removed the oxygen mask from his face and forced a tube down his throat. He watched as they struggled but after 15 minutes, gave up. The heart rate monitor groaned an eery beep as Ray flatlined. 

Time of death was 2:56pm on the 14th of September, a day before Ray's 30th birthday.


End file.
